Amor callado
by shinobu-k
Summary: Shonen ai. Un amor condenado al fracaso, o al silencio... Romanticón lo siento, es la depresión k no m abandona :S y triste... Corto 500 palabras creo... y conciso... Ojala os despierte algun tipo de emoción... Para mi eso seria un regalo bonito, k a al


**¡Hola! Es un fic cortito y romantico (estoy depre ultimamente y me da por escribir cosas asi... xdon...) Creo k es btt poetico y eso está bien (supongo), ya k suelo escribir poesia (aunk no soy muy buena... lo mio es más la prosa jeje)**

**Por cierto, si os apetece pasaos por Solo tuyo, otro fic de este mismo fandom, tb triste y romantikillo (x cierto gracias x los comentarios :p)**

**Bueno, ya si, os dejo leer el fic.**

**

* * *

**

Has mancillado este santuario de pureza con tus besos, vida mía…

Como pude dejarme llevar de semejante manera, como pude… que ruin… monstruoso…

Podría, simplemente, escapar, mentirme a mi mismo, decir: _"no, nunca le amé, nunca lo he amado…"_

Cuantas mentiras he dicho, cuantas mentiras han ensuciado mi boca.

Los pliegues de la ropa se funden desordenados, colmados de rayos de luna y amanecer, en esta cama, nuestra cama. El único testigo mudo de nuestros pecados…

Ah, dios mio, que estoy haciendo…

Mi locura, a veces, me lleva incluso a pensar que estoy amándote, amando a un ser como tu, un ser como yo…

Elijamos ahora que podemos, yo elijo ser libre; tú puedes decidir lo que prefieras, menos tenerme…

Cuantas noches lloramos, cuantas mas lloraremos a solas, martirizándonos con la idea de este amor prohibido…

No voy a negarlo, nunca podría hacerlo… Como he llegado a ser tan feliz; como he gozado con la presencia invasora de tu cuerpo en el mio.

Cuantas noches en soledad me acaricié pensando en ti, cariño mio…

Tantas más me acordaré de ti, hasta el fin de mis días…

Como podría olvidarlo, ojalá, ojalá fuera tan fácil…

Dar marcha atrás, cambiar nuestros errores…

Si no…

Si no…

Pero de nada nos sirve.

Caeríamos, caeríamos de nuevo como dos tontos enamorados, rendidos ante la evidencia de un fuego más ardiente, en nuestras almas, que las mismas llamas del Inframundo…

¡Oh, que dulce pecado, que dulce pecado he cometido, entregándome a Lucifer con los brazos abiertos, a tu amor pútrido y nauseabundo, a tu amor envenenado…!

He deseado tu muerte y he deseado la mia…

Pero no es suficiente castigo para purgar lo que estamos haciendo…

Solo puedo esperar, no se a quien, no se el que…

Algo que me haga reaccionar, alejarme de tu lado…

Cuanto daño estamos haciendo a los que nada de esto saben…

Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, dicen…

Ah, si pudiera creerlo… Pero yo si que lo siento… Y tú lo sientes…

Y duele… tanto…

Vamos a tomar una decisión, una decisión madura e inteligente. Terminar ahora, antes de destrozarnos más de lo que ya lo hacemos.

Podría seguir lamiendo tus heridas hasta la extenuación, pero ya es hora de levantarse y desperezar; los huesos me crujen de dolor… He estado tanto tiempo encerrado en la cárcel de tu cuerpo prisionero…

Voy a dormir hasta que las pesadillas desaparezcan,  
Si me abrazas todo desaparece, hasta el dolor, hasta los sueños se vuelven del color azul violento del mar.

Ah, puedo sentir las olas golpearme en los pies. Me duele el implante, maldita sea… Al abrir los ojos, con lentitud, te veo, velando mis sueños, destrozando con tu presencia encantadora mis pesadillas, aquellos horribles encuentros con Morfeo… Quiero morirme así, aferrado a tu cuello, durmiendo a la luz del amanecer entre tus brazos…

Necesito que me perdones, pero me iré para no volver más, de veras lo digo…

Pero es el fin, es el fin, tiene que terminar…

_¿Te duele?_

Asiento, me acurruco en tu regazo. Déjame dormir un rato, por favor; déjame llorar en ti hasta que los incipientes rayos de sol se cuelen por mi cabello y destrocen de una vez todas nuestras esperanzas…

Es nuestra última noche, nuestro último encuentro…

_Te he querido… te quiero… nunca podré amar a otro…_, gimo, ahogando los sollozos en tu pecho, aferrándome a tus caderas con fuerza.

Voy a llevarme tu esencia en el alma, ah, dulce esencia tuya, pecadora y amarga, derramándose por mi garganta, abrasando mis entrañas, tus dedos indulgentes, entregando en un solo gesto tanto placer como recibiera…

Vamos a tomar una decisión, adulta, madura, dolorosa.  
Dejar de vernos como amantes; dejar de hacernos tanto daño…

Amar para siempre… desde la distancia…

Desde el silencio, nuestro amor callado…

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¿Que os pareció...? Agredeceria comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos (siempre y cuando os baseis en algo, es decir, me deis razones para k intente mejorar en lo k fallé )  
Ah... y no... No voy a decir quien es el otro personaje... Me gustaria k pensarais lo k os parezca bien :D**

**Nos leemos  
Shinobita**

**pd: x cierto en algunas lineas hay un retazo de lemmon, aunk supongo k es bastante evidente :P Me gustó poner eso, me pareció super sensual :Q  
**


End file.
